<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vines in the Rubble by neon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775664">Vines in the Rubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon'>neon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consentacles, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gloves up, Tifa punched her ruthless fist into the lunging terpsicolt’s snout. She stepped back and leapt high, and realized her mistake with a gasped, </em>Dammit!<em> It was too late, her leg already extended, her dive already falling, when the terpsicolt rapidly started its lethal spin.</em></p><p><em>"How do you like </em>this?"<em> Aerith called, loud and playful.</em></p><p>
  <em>An unexpected thickness, rippling and strong, curled around Tifa’s middle to hold her from free fall.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vines in the Rubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/gifts">birdswithoutbees</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloves up, Tifa punched her ruthless fist into the lunging terpsicolt’s snout. She stepped back and leapt high, and realized her mistake with a gasped, <em>Dammit!</em> It was too late, her leg already extended, her dive already falling, when the terpsicolt rapidly started its lethal spin.</p><p>"How do you like <em>this?"</em> Aerith called, loud and playful.</p><p>An unexpected thickness, rippling and strong, curled around Tifa’s middle to hold her from free fall. She didn’t know where the one that had grabbed her had even come from, but she watched as a second arm unfurled from the concrete in a shimmer of light, then swing <em>hard</em> against the razors of the spinning beast to knock its trajectory off. The terpsicolt screeched, slicing the stone wall away from Tifa and Cloud sprinting toward her.</p><p>"You okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Tifa yelled down. "I-I think so!" Hanging in the air held by something she’d never seen before, but Tifa <em>thought</em> she was good.</p><p>Withered and torn, the second tendril vanished in a small flash and reappeared completely intact before the wall, becoming a ramp that Cloud, quick-reflexed as ever, leapt onto and off of with his sword aloft. <em>Yes!</em> Aerith cheered, gambit a success when Cloud, with a downward slice and a metal ringing of his sword impacting the ground, stunned the creature.</p><p>Tifa jerked toward the fight. Then held her arms uncertainly above the magic still firmly wrapped around her. The color of it was green, brighter sparks drifting through its translucent column, sometimes rising through its… membrane? Through the glimmers, Tifa could still see her stomach, and her legs dangling below her.</p><p>Carefully, she was lowered to the craggy floor. When she was finally released, she realized just how warm, after the cool tunnel air, it had felt covering her bare midriff.</p><p>Her eyes searched for Aerith, who found her look straight away and nodded back assuredly, before raising her staff and the light in the dark expressway.</p><p>Tifa pivoted, setting the toe of her boot into the ground to launch herself toward the dazed monster. She wasn’t going to screw up, not again.</p><p>After landing the finishing blow, Tifa brushed her gloves off briskly and set her hands on her hips, smiling at the matching expressions of triumph on the other two’s faces.</p><p><em>Whew!</em> she said. "Worked up a good sweat, huh?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three continued through the collapsed expressway, skirting Wall Market only stepping as far in as an inn to wash off, and then heading for the abandoned buildings around the church. Definitely a private spot, if a bit of a trek to get to. Really not the safest, structurally speaking. They climbed the metal slatted roofs and walked over the wooden planks laid between them, holding steady to the metal pipes erected by someone before them as makeshift railing.</p><p>There was a taller tower among the shoved together buildings that was still <em>mostly</em> intact, pipe that wrapped around it not rusted through just yet, tiered metal roof miraculously lacking any gaps. Cloud stepped inside first, parting the canvas flap and holding it open with the back of his hand for Tifa and Aerith to duck in, too.</p><p>The first time they’d found the place, the floorboards were gray with a thick layer of dust, the corners of the room were buried in sharp-looking scrap, and the room had… well, it had smelled. Musty, from being shut up for too long.</p><p>Tifa had asked, when they’d made their first pass of an inspection, "Are we sure about here? The place is kind of… trashed."</p><p>Aerith had flung aside the canvas covering the window, coughing delicately from the dust she’d displaced directly on her face. <em>Aerith,</em> Tifa’d admonished, but Aerith had just waved her hand through the air.</p><p>"Don’t worry! Just needs a little fixing up, that’s all. And, as long as no one suddenly drops in through the ceiling, here should be fine. Isn’t that right, Cloud?"</p><p>Cloud had rolled his eyes at Aerith, landing on Tifa. She’d grinned, getting him to reveal his smirk in kind. Even if his had aimed itself at the floor.</p><p>Since then, the three had tidied up as best they could, clearing the debris first, then having to decide what should be brought in. Tifa, the decorator of Seventh Heaven, had taken lead on that. Though some items were borrowed, as Aerith put it, from the church, and a locked chest had been Cloud’s idea, somewhere to stash a change of clothes and other supplies they might need, even just passing through.</p><p>Other items were bought in Wall Market and brought slowly in with their trips, a little bit managed each time until they had heaps of blankets, and pillows, and other assorted things. Nothing too fancy, but enough to give their intended getaway a little comfort. A metal crate had been upturned to act as a small table. A lacy tablecloth covered it, and a pretty flower in a fluted vase stood on top. The flower was the same kind as the yellow one that had once been passed along from Aerith, to Cloud, to Tifa.</p><p>Already dusk, there was barely light enough to see in the walled-off room. Aerith sent some of her bright butterfly familiars to help Tifa see enough to light the candles. A tug on her glove, the flash of the orb set in it, and she cast small licks of fire toward the candle wicks until the room glowed on its own. Aerith, after untwisting the canister Cloud carried on him, poured fresh water into the vase, then grabbed the broom leaning inside the doorway to start sweeping the dust off the floor since their last visit. They didn’t get out to their spot too often, actually. One adventure after another, always.</p><p>Cloud was unfolding and fanning out blankets on the floor, layering them in an efficient way. Tifa gratefully laid down on the pile, on her back folding her hands over her stomach, after Cloud knocked his head to gesture her over.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>She watched him lean his sword nearby, always within reach, then tug at his bracers and the fingers of his gloves. A good idea. Tifa pulled hers off too, sliding her black arm sleeves down as well, folding and laying them on top of each other by her head. She curled up to reach her buckles and remove her signature boots, stretching her toes under the black stockings that still covered them.</p><p>Aerith stretched her arms high, jacket off and already barefoot herself, then fell back on the blankets beside Tifa with a grateful bounce. She sighed, drifting her eyes back open.</p><p>"Swear, all we do here is <em>actually</em> sleep…"</p><p>"It’s pretty exhausting just to get here," Tifa agreed. She looked over Aerith, her pink lips that contently curled in the corners, her brown side braids that fell around her relaxed, serene face. Tifa admired that quality of Aerith’s. Most of the time she was a pool of calm, while Tifa felt she was, herself, usually one rippling with uncertainty.</p><p>"I wish the three of us could stay like this, y’know?" sighed Aerith. There was a shadow of sadness in the look she cast at the ceiling, at the idea of leaving so soon, Tifa guessed.</p><p>When Tifa laid next to her again, Aerith shifted over to press entirely to her side, and took one of Tifa’s hands in hers. Tifa smiled. She held Aerith’s hand back.</p><p>"We can leave as late as we want to tomorrow, Aerith."</p><p>Aerith smiled slow at the ceiling, before nodding. "That sounds good. Doesn’t it, Cloud?"</p><p>They both raised their heads enough to view Cloud. He was pulling back the canvas again to glance outside, letting a cool draft blow across their skin and the tops of the candle flames.</p><p>"<em>Yoo-hoo</em>, Cloud," said Aerith. "There aren’t any monsters out there."</p><p>He snorted quietly, still looking out. "Don’t remember <em>you</em> being the monster expert."</p><p>"I’ve fought plenty of them, too, mister!"</p><p>"Well, you did say this room was high enough we probably wouldn’t have to worry. Right?" Tifa waited for Cloud to finally turn, telling him in a slightly sterner tone, "Lesson one, Cloud…?"</p><p>"Not that tired." He finally walked over though, stopping when he reached them, and standing at their feet.</p><p>His sudden surprise clearing his face, no doubt from the sight of Tifa and Aerith lying around each other, was… well, it was cute. His own uncontrollable, faint blush made Tifa’s skin warm, too.</p><p>Aerith snickered into Tifa’s hair. Cloud sunk down, lying back quickly, with his shoulder touching Tifa’s.</p><p>Aerith said, "There."</p><p>Tifa turned her face toward Cloud, nodding against the blankets. She felt her eyes squeeze from her smile. "Yeah. That’s better."</p><p>Cloud mirrored her pose. Their faces were close. So close, that even in the faint candlelight, Tifa could see the small galaxy of color in his eyes.</p><p>The look in them didn’t scare her anymore. She was seeing him better, the kind of person he was, that she hadn’t been able to see when they were kids. Not all of him, not yet, but she saw enough to judge him as kind, underneath all the attitude.</p><p>He leaned in, closing them the same time Tifa closed hers, to kiss.</p><p>His lips were dry but soft. Tifa’d learned when they’d first done this that she was the more experienced one. But Cloud, unsurprisingly, had been as quick to pick up Tifa’s lessons as ever.</p><p>Aerith’s palm, gently pulled from Tifa’s, smoothed across her abdomen instead, making Tifa murmur into Cloud’s mouth, and making his breath stop. Aerith sat up to see them better. When they parted, they both angled to look up at her.</p><p>Then Cloud sat up too, bracing one hand on the floor through the small space between Aerith’s leg, covered by her dress, and Tifa’s. Over Tifa, he and Aerith met.</p><p>There was something magnetic about their kisses, Tifa had noticed. In the way they hovered before the first one, every time, and then seemed unwilling to pull apart. She’d noticed how Cloud would blink after the initial touch, too, like he didn’t really get the magnitude behind what was happening either. She’d noticed how Aerith’s eyes lingered on him, before falling, for an instant looking strangely forlorn. Something about it filled Tifa with… fear. Which was silly, with what they were doing.</p><p>But then every kiss they shared after became easier. So Tifa buried her doubts, while telling herself again, Right, silly. Nothing to be afraid of, when the three of them were there, together.</p><p>Aerith bit her lip in a smile after Cloud finally pulled away. He touched her braid until she took it back, to carefully slip off her bow still knotted, and unfurl her hair. Tifa sighed too, watching her hair drape down her back. Tucking wavy strands behind her ear so they wouldn’t fall in her way, Aerith bowed to reach Tifa, too.</p><p>She licked her way past Tifa’s lips, pressing their tongues in a light, teasing touch. Aerith’s kisses were different than Cloud’s, of course, but both of them were aggressive. Cloud’s were stubborn, like he felt he had something to prove, until Tifa or Aerith or both could distract him, get him to forget himself, just a little. Aerith’s were full of want, as though she’d been waiting way too long to indulge in them, even though she tried to hide it behind her teasing.</p><p>Her hand was already back on Tifa’s middle, fingers gliding under the band of Tifa’s top. Cloud had pulled more of Aerith’s hair off her shoulder, and was kissing her uncovered skin. His bare hand settled out of sight, cupping the top of Tifa’s thigh and shifting gradually up to her hip under the leather pleats of her short skirt. His warm palm was still cooler than her heated skin under there.</p><p>She turned from Aerith’s lips with a damp pop. Aerith mouthed at her neck instead, and grabbed the swell of one breast to lift, and push. "A-Aerith…" Cloud, watching, slid his grip higher, unconsciously pressing his fingertips into the side of the firm round of muscle through Tifa’s shorts. "Cloud…"</p><p>Squeezing again, with her smile breaking open, Aerith sat back and breathed, "You’re so pretty, Tifa."</p><p>Cloud’s hand glided from Aerith’s back under her curtain of hair, reaching along with his other to hold the sides of Tifa’s face, as he bent to kiss her on the mouth again. "Yeah," he quietly rasped, when he pulled back and met Tifa’s stare.</p><p>She pulled him back in by grabbing the back of his head. You might call her patient, but her patience only went so far.</p><p>Cloud back in place kissing her, Tifa reached down to unclip her belt, in the process releasing her suspenders so they dropped against her shoulders. When Aerith helped slide them off and get them out of the way, Cloud’s hands dropped to join Tifa’s in tugging down her skirt.</p><p>Aerith’s hand settled on top of theirs to lightly put them to a halt.</p><p>"Wait. I had an idea."</p><p>Cloud’s brow angled in subtle question. But he removed his hands and straightened, and Tifa brought her elbows under herself to sit higher and wait, too.</p><p>There was a glow, brighter and greener than the candles. When Aerith reopened her eyes from her concentration, one of the arms from the fight earlier had been conjured in the room.</p><p>At the same time, Tifa and Cloud glimpsed at each other, uncertainty passing between them.</p><p>"Aw, don’t be like that," said Aerith.</p><p><em>Sorry, sorry!</em> said Tifa. She cleared her throat, looking over the… well, she should have guessed it was a vine given Aerith’s tendency for nature, though it looked softer than a tough-skinned vine.</p><p>"It’s just…" Tifa started.</p><p>Cloud finished more bluntly. "The hell, Aerith?"</p><p><em>Be nice</em>, Tifa whispered from the corner of her mouth. Cloud glanced from her back to Aerith, shrugging slightly to apologize. He rolled his eyes a moment later when Aerith repeated with unbothered humor in her voice, <em>Yeah, be</em> nice, <em>Cloud.</em></p><p>Aerith shrugged, voice just as light. "I thought it could be fun. Tifa?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You felt it, earlier. Pretty cool, right?"</p><p>"I mean… Yes?"</p><p>The vine swayed, unfurling expectantly toward Tifa.</p><p>She placed her hand on her bare stomach, remembering that feeling of secure warmth she’d been wrapped up in. Taking a breath, Tifa slid to sit up properly.</p><p>Cautiously, she moved her hand toward the vine, her palm up. It slowly but firmly wrapped up and around her bare wrist.</p><p>"O-oh!"</p><p>Like before, she could see herself, tinged green inside the vine. It gently squeezed her with tiny, ebbing pulses. It felt soft, malleable, and still warm. The glints of light inside it seeped into Tifa’s skin, tingling a slow, pleasurable crawl to her shoulder.</p><p>Aerith asked, "That feel okay?"</p><p>"Yeah… You know, it kind of feels like…" Tifa turned to Cloud, unable to explain exactly.</p><p>Cloud had been watching and assessing for himself. His mouth became a determined line when he reached out. He only stuttered an instant when a second tendril shimmered into existence for him to touch instead. He closed his hand around it. The end waved gently in his grasp.</p><p>"Feels like Aerith," Cloud said, getting it. He pulled his hand away, staring at it and the soft glimmers that still hovered over his palm.</p><p>"Um," Aerith said, starting to sound affronted, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Your magic, genius," he replied, "Like when you cast your healing spells." He flexed his fingers, admitting too, "…Feels nice."</p><p>When the vine stretched toward Cloud again, he drew his arm back. Only for the vine to whip forward and yank him in playfully. Aerith was having fun with him.</p><p>"H-hey!"</p><p>Aerith’s gaze roved over the two of them with their wrists wrapped in her vines. When she raised her eyes, the glow of green drifting around all of them made her own eye color brighter.</p><p>"This is okay," she asked, in a voice carefully light, which sent a tingle up Tifa’s spine. That was how Aerith sounded when she was very, very turned on. "Don’t you think?"</p><p>"I… think I’m okay with it, actually." Tifa looked over at Cloud, still pulling tension on the vine hanging on him. He was distracted by the sight of the vine on Tifa twisting up her arm, slipping under the strap of her shirt to press along her collar. Quickly he darted his eyes away from the both of them, gruffly shy.</p><p>"It’s… fine."</p><p>Aerith and Tifa shared a quick grin with each other.</p><p>Setting her hand on the one stretching below her neck, Tifa asked, unsure, "So… how should we…?"</p><p>"Let’s see… how about this." The two vines vanished in a low flash of particles. Then, behind where Cloud and Tifa sat, a woven wall of them grew up, curving with the ceiling.</p><p>Tifa turned where she sat, leaning back on the heel of one hand so she could see up to the top. Several vines untangled themselves, waving for Tifa to stand. She faced Aerith after getting to her feet.</p><p>The vines tugged gently at her from behind.</p><p>She took a backward step at their unexpected pull, to have her ankle snagged. The vines that swiftly came under her arms, and around her thighs, took the rest of her balance from her, finally dragging her toes off the floorboards to carry her up and back.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Aerith slid herself kneeling in her dress across the floor to sit next to Cloud.</p><p>Tifa’s legs and arms had sunk among the vines behind her, leaving her thighs and shoulders free. Tifa didn’t feel trapped, not at all. A little embarrassed, from the way she was hanging. She curved with the forward weight of her chest pushed out, and shifted self-consciously. But the light from the vines floating all along her skin reminded her so much of Aerith’s healing power, that green spiral that would cover head to toe and cure their injuries. With nothing to fix, it just spread, an aura that was pleasant and warm.</p><p>"I… Actually, yeah, it is."</p><p>"Alright." Aerith gave a small nod, pivoting toward Cloud. "Your turn, Cloud."</p><p>"Hold on. I don’t know about-"</p><p>"It’s okay. Trust me?"</p><p>Vines slithered down themselves and across the floor to nudge under his legs, and then his back when he was subtly encouraged to stiffly lie down and be pulled. Maneuvering back with Cloud in tow, they suspended him, just barely off the floor with his back to it, facing Tifa. The end of her dark tied hair brushed his neck.</p><p>"Oh, hey," she said, and laughed, blushing a little still, when he couldn’t help but smirk and say, <em>Hey</em>, staring back up at her.</p><p>She watched him test how much he was bound in criss-crossing vines, himself. Less than Tifa, it looked like. He could yank his arms a few inches. His hips and legs could sway back and forth. His feet were even able to still touch the floor, when he pushed on the vines crossing under the arches of them. Aerith had him partially hung in a swing, and Tifa agreed. Cloud probably wouldn’t enjoy being completely immobile.</p><p>"Yeah?" Aerith checked. Cloud pulled his arms taut one more time to assess, then he relaxed, with a quiet, <em>Mm.</em></p><p>The end of Tifa’s hair lifted from draping on Cloud when she raised her head. "Aerith, you’re sure you’re okay just…?"</p><p>Aerith smiled, looking too pleased where she sat cross-legged in the shadow of her vines, and the two of them. "Oh, absolutely. I feel everything they feel."</p><p>Even already tied, a quiet stillness settled over Tifa.</p><p>"…What?"</p><p>She immediately thought of the vine torn to shreds after protecting her. Below, she saw Cloud stiffen and bend his head back sharply to see Aerith, too.</p><p>"But then," Tifa said, "What about-"</p><p>"Huh? Oh!" Aerith waved her hand in front of herself, brushing their worries aside. "No, just now! I made it so I could."</p><p>Both Tifa and Cloud sighed, relieved. "You <em>scared</em> me, for a second, there," Tifa said.</p><p>Aerith flashed a sheepish smile. "Sorry! It’s all good. Promise."</p><p>Then a look of sudden, put-on seriousness came over her face, as she tapped her chin and hummed to herself.</p><p>"Now, where to start… Oh, think I know."</p><p>Surrounded by so many of them, Tifa wasn’t sure where the vine came from. But a thick one spiraled around her middle, tail end sticking under the edge of her shirt. More followed the curve of her back up, to roll down her shoulders and fall through the gap in her collar all the way to the bottom hem. They curled, and lifted, until her shirt rumpled under her arms and her chest was exposed with a heavy sway. Tifa bit off a whine.</p><p>"A-Aerith…"</p><p>Aerith’s look was bright and wondering as she unabashedly took Tifa in. "You look so good, Tifa. Right, Cloud?"</p><p>Cloud had been distracted by a vine rucking his shirt up too under his harness. But he tilted his head back and looked up at Tifa, wide-eyed when he saw her. Tifa had to lower her eyes and bite at her lip at his look. He regained himself, giving a very sure, quiet hum. Aerith giggled at his very Cloud-like response.</p><p>Cloud craned, and then Tifa felt his teeth lightly tug the swell of her skin.</p><p>She gasped sharp, then moaned when he licked and sucked the center of her nipple. The slow pounding between her legs turned into an ache. A heavier one, when a tendril wrapped around her other breast to flick her in the same spot. Another offshoot squeezed through tight cleavage to reach Tifa’s neck, pausing on its way under her hair when she shivered against it. She saw Aerith’s shoulders shiver, too, and heard her breathe, <em>Oh, Tifa.</em></p><p>Cloud finally had to drop, unable to keep straining to reach Tifa. A different cord moved in his place, following Tifa’s curve to lift, and bind, and squeeze. God, did it feel good to be grabbed and fondled, Tifa thought. Even if it wasn’t being done by hands.</p><p>A thin vine stretched, downward, slipping under Tifa’s skirt and the band of her shorts. Finally gliding to that aching spot of Tifa’s clit. Another curled under her skirt from the back, following the round of her cheek to reach under and tease at her lips, slipping through the wetness already between them.</p><p>She could barely roll her hips around the sensitive touches. Tifa rocked vainly, until she hung her panting face to the side, the only option left to be overcome by the sharp, sweet feeling spreading further along her constrained limbs. Her clit was being stroked, again, and again.</p><p>There was a shift of vines and clothing, the vines wrapped around Cloud’s legs coming undone one at a time to hold him and tug his pants free at the same time, rewrapping around his muscled calves and thighs once his lower half was stripped. Tifa swallowed lightly at the sight of his cock already flushed, curved upward from the patch of blond hairs against his tight stomach. In typical Cloud fashion, he was enjoying it more than he let on.</p><p>The vines holding him creaked, when his arms tensed, when his legs straightened to push his feet against them, after one vine wound tightly, not leaving any gaps, around his cock. Tifa watched the vine grow, and shrink, and start to ripple in waves around him. When he groaned, even the quiet sound of it exposed how much he was really affected.</p><p>The moment she’d been thinking how badly she wanted Cloud, wanted him inside her, she felt the vine under her prod and spread her to squeeze in.</p><p>It felt like <em>nothing</em> Tifa had felt before. It squished against every wall, thick and filling her entirely. Tifa’s mouth rounded from astonishment, because she’d never known how <em>deep</em> she was, before. Her breath hitched when the vine wriggled in her, as though adjusting, before it started to ebb with the same powerful motions she saw around Cloud. Tifa cried out.</p><p>"A-Aerith! Oh, my god, this feels…"</p><p>"Too much?" Aerith was being way too casual when she asked Tifa that.</p><p>The answer was <em>yes,</em> but also absolutely <em>not.</em> It was just so much <em>more</em> than Tifa had ever felt. "I… I feel so… <em>full</em>."</p><p>"I can feel it too, y’know." Aerith shuddered, the first real break in her composure. She pointed at Tifa’s middle. "You can even see, Tifa. Look."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She whimpered at the vines spreading her chest so she could tuck her chin and peek down at herself. What she saw was the faded lines of her abs - faded because her skin was being stretched from the shifting bulge of the vine moving inside her.</p><p>Tifa stared in renewed astonishment, groaning when the sight alone sent a fresh flash of heat through her hips.</p><p>Her skirt was moved, when another thick arm grazed her other hole.</p><p>"Aerith, wait, I… I don’t know about… I-I don’t think I can-"</p><p>"Don’t you want to know what it feels like?" A breathy moan left Tifa. "What Cloud said, about the vines feeling like my magic… He wasn’t wrong, y’know. It won’t even hurt. It’ll only feel good, Tifa."</p><p>If Aerith was sure… Comforted, Tifa nodded when Aerith asked her, <em>Ready?</em></p><p>The vine squeezed through Tifa there, too.</p><p>Aerith was right. Any pain instantly subsided to warmth, the vine healing as it eased in, until Tifa was completely plugged.</p><p>Aerith paused kindly, for Tifa’s sake. Then Tifa gasped, as both vines shuddered against all of her walls. Her moan shook with them, and with the matching hard strokes still being laid on her clit. She clenched, to not come. Not yet, not yet, she told herself, Focus!</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" muttered Cloud.</p><p>He’d been watching Tifa and her every reaction. His hands unable to touch her were tightened in fists where they were tied. His hips rose with the vine pulling on his cock, making him chase until dropping him back down when, overwhelmed, his eyes finally squeezed shut. He ended up throwing his head back, and Tifa could still see his eyelashes when they fluttered on his cheeks, opening his eyes again and finding Aerith.</p><p>One thick vine crept along Cloud’s jaw, prodding at the edge of his mouth.</p><p>He turned his face from it, careful when he opened his mouth to mumble, <em>H-hey.</em></p><p>The vine shifted, to push some of his blond spikes away from his face and soothe. Aerith said, "Sorry… it’s just, I feel what they feel, and… well… I’d <em>really</em> like to kiss you."</p><p>"You’re right there," he muttered. "Kiss me if you want."</p><p>"<em>Cloud…</em>"</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Tifa watched him through round eyes as he parted his mouth, just barely. The vine, thicker, pushed and spread his lips wider.</p><p>She listened to the careful breath he took through his nose, not letting himself panic at his airway being blocked. It hitched, slightly, when the vine rippled and eased deeper. A slow bubble of spit formed at the corner of his lips, that dripped as he groaned around the width of it.</p><p>"Oh my god…" Tifa whispered.</p><p>He heard, clenching his eyes shut in his overwhelmed embarrassment and twisting his head away, too fast. He coughed, with Tifa worriedly saying, <em>Oh, careful, Cloud…</em></p><p>His voice scratched when he told her, "I’m fine."</p><p>"Then…" Tifa’s hesitant, flickering gaze finally determinedly steadied on Cloud when she asked, "Would you let Aerith kiss you, again?"</p><p>He got wide-eyed. No doubt at Tifa making a request like that.</p><p>She was about to say, <em>Ah - nevermind! </em> But he said, "I… Sure…" Not understanding. But doing what Tifa wanted, anyway.</p><p>She bit her lip at the sight of him taking it in his mouth again, opening to let it. She felt another hot rush of heat she’d never felt exactly before, when he briefly met her stare before glancing down, hiding his eyes halfway under his lids.</p><p>The vines that had slowed inside Tifa picked up again, causing her surprised shout. Cloud jolted too, pulling vines momentarily taut before relaxing again at the sound of Aerith’s voice, quietly questioning, <em>Cloud?</em> She leaned over her lap to reach him, putting a gentle palm on his cheek. A vine had curled around his upper thigh and hip, reaching behind and under him. "Good, Cloud?"</p><p>He nodded. She sat back.</p><p>He started making breathy little grunts around the thickness in his mouth, then a longer one. Aerith had found his prostate. Tifa remembered the first time she’d managed, and the strange flush of pride she’d had getting that reaction out of Cloud.</p><p>"<em>Sh-shit</em>," he hissed. His furrowed brow and sweating skin told Tifa he must be just as overcome, near his limit too, with everything being done to him. Aerith was flushed the same, losing herself as her dress was hiked up her thigh and a stray vine draped by it disappeared under. If Aerith was feeling everything the both of them were, Tifa wondered how it was possible she hadn’t come already. It was a battle Tifa was quickly losing.</p><p>Tifa squirmed, or tried, forgetting how she couldn’t. Every drag on her nipples and every rub on her clit was sending sparks of pleasure through her body. The vines inside her pulled in on themselves, to wind, unwind, and finally <em>thrust</em>. Whimpering higher with each sudden fill and loss, Tifa dropped her face, letting her unrestrained upper body jerk with the movements coming from below.</p><p>A tickle brushed the corner of her lips. She turned that way, and a thin vine teased over her bottom lip. Tifa sucked gently on the end of it. Aerith whined. Tifa dragged her lips further down, hearing Aerith say, <em>T-Tifa…! N-not fair. That’s not a kiss…</em></p><p>Every vine strapped around Tifa’s chest, and fondled harder. The one on her clit lashed frantically. "<em>A-Aerith!"</em> Tifa shouted.</p><p>She finally shuddered, spasms squeezing the vines inside her impossibly tighter. Aerith yelped.</p><p>Tifa quaked, for what had to be minutes. Loosening her muscles at last, closing her mouth she hadn’t realized was still agape, as the final dregs of her orgasm faded. She whimpered at the vines retreating, the one on her clit dragging away last.</p><p>She barely heard Cloud’s gasp when the vine pulled from his mouth. But his groan filled the room when the vine around his cock strained his hips up and down, and up as far as they would go before he released with a hollered, "<em>Fuck, Aerith!"</em></p><p>"<em>A-ah</em>, <em>shit!"</em> Aerith answered. Her legs trembled, and then, her knees gradually pressed together. "Oh… You’re both so <em>perfect.</em>"</p><p>Cool green light was still being cast over them, the vines behind them still there, and glowing. The three of them breathed together.</p><p>Slowly, Cloud was lowered on his back onto the wooden floor, slight furrow crossing his face from the vine trailing away from his backside and unwinding down his leg. Aerith’s palms set on his bare chest where his shirt was still yanked up, and she bent and looked over him, first. She tilted her face to see Tifa, guiding with her vines until Tifa was settled on top of Cloud, head on his stomach and the rest of her lying between his redressed legs.</p><p>When Aerith was done helping Tifa pull her shirt back in place, Tifa let herself collapse entirely, folding her arms between herself and Cloud and burrowing into him. His hands automatically came up to frame her shoulders.</p><p>Tifa, when she finally felt like she could, lifted her head and propped her chin on Cloud so she could see up at the two of them. Aerith had Cloud’s head on her lap. He rolled it to one side, still occasionally blinking hard from his own daze.</p><p>Laughter bubbled bright from Tifa, until she could finally get out past it, "Oh my <em>god. Aerith."</em></p><p>Aerith shrugged lightly, after laughing too. "Told you, I had some ideas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aerith: Aw, c'mon guys, do it for the vine!</p><p>Author's first attempt at tentacle fic, Tifa POV, and this threesome. ✌️ Shout out to the discord for helping with my research, lol.</p><p>Their <a href="https://youtu.be/iYJwIkLgCBE?t=948">getaway spot</a>, btw, picked because of this exchange, "So... no one lives in these buildings?" "Nope. No one to get mad if we make noise." </p><p>@highfivestrife (nsfw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>